What Happened When You Weren't Here
by jg13145
Summary: At the wedding, Antonio finds out about the one adventure the Samurai Rangers never told him about. takes place during StarSlingerSnitch's story 'Beginning Sparks'.


AN: Thank you to **StarSlingerSnitch **for allowing me to write this one shot. It takes place during her story 'Beginning Sparks'. If you have the chance after this, go check it out and the story before that, 'So Cold by the Fire'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and the wedding plot belongs to **StarSlingerSnitch.**

* * *

Earlier today...

_"Ready man?" Mike asks, squeezing my shoulders. I breathe in deeply and sigh._

_"Yeah, I guess so. It's just…nerve-racking," I respond. Kevin nods knowingly. We're standing in a little room close to the doors to the chapel entrance. The stained-glass windows throw the light around the walls, creating shadows._

_"I would've been surprised if you hadn't been nervous. It's perfectly normal. She's going to love you anyway, even if you do something stupid."_

_"Which you probably will," Mike adds._

I shake my head and laugh.

"Are you okay Jay?" is what brings me back. I turn to face my _wife_. I can't help but smile even more. She really is mine now.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something that Mike said earlier," I respond. She seems to relax now.

"You had us worried there for a minute Jayden," said my 'older sister'. Although Mia wasn't my sister by blood, she would always mean a lot to me and the other Samurai.

"What was it that I said?," asked Mike.

"I don't want to talk about it now Mike," I say to him in my 'leader' tone even though I know it will be futile.

"Wait was it-"

I shake my head as everyone on the team laughs (Kevin and Antonio shoved food into his mouth).

I silently nod my head in _Thanks_ towards them.

"Don't worry about it Jayden," says Kevin.

"Yeah don't worry ab- I never got my pregunta answered!," suddenly said Antonio.

The five of us stared at him.

"It was something about another wedding you guys had before I arrived."

Mia, Kevin, Emily and I all stared at my best friend. He really did want to know about this didn't he?

"Jayden, bro, how are you nervous? You weren't like like this when you had to 'marry' Mia. And how many times was that? Twice," Mike had the guts to say.

"Thank you mi amigo."

"No prob Antonio. You should've been there."

The four of us that remained were still trying to process everything that had just happened.

"You married Mia, twice? Jay what is Mike talking about. I _really_ want to know," insisted Antonio.

I sighed and gave in. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. It's the one adventure we never told you."

"Jayden!," screamed both Emily and Mia. They were turning red. I don't know who's face was worse. If looks could kill...

"I wanna here it," said Antonio. "I told you all about my adventures with Jayden. It's only be fair that you guys return the favor."

"Alright, alright. Antonio, we'll tell you what happen. ONLY if you stop nagging us about afterwards?" asked Kevin.

"Deal."

"Dayu crossed into world to cause misery by kidnapping brides on their wedding day, In an attempt to destroy the earth. She and the Moogers started kidnapping brides to create as much despair as possible, so we had to use a fake wedding to try and trap her. After she didn't appear-" started Jayden.

"Jayden and Mia posed as another couple at a wedding. _Again_," said Mike laughing. "You should've seen him. Helooked like he was actually going to run out of there."

"Be nice Mike. if I remember, _you_ thought you were going to be sick the first time," said Emily with a triumphant smile.

"Anyways," said Kevin, " we staged a second wedding which led to Mia being kidnapped. However, Dayu noticed the trap and also kidnapped the "real" bride, whom turned out to be Emily in disguise.

"After sending our doubles into an ambush, we challenged Dayu to a battle in the nearby forest and quarry," continued Mia.

"You should have seen Dayu after she realized we found her," said Mike. "She was not happy."

"Of course she wasn't happy Mike," replied Emily. "We 'escaped' from an explosion."

"What?! An explosion?"

"When Emily was 'caught', she called Jayden. Because of her, we knew Mia's forced call was a bluff to throw us off and another attempt to kill us like usual," commented the Blue Samurai.

"After trying to destroy her however-"

"Deker showed up and saved Dayu," finished Jayden. "That's all that happened. It was nothing really. We were just doing our job as Samurai. Now can we please change the subject?"

The other five Samurai looked at their leader and laughed.

"What?," asked the Red Ranger.

"Nothing," the five said still laughing.

"I wonder how I've been able to still remain friends with all you," Jayden asked.

"Well amigo, you can't and won't get rid of us _that easily."_

_"_We're family-" said Mike.

"And family sticks together-" responded Mia.

"Through the good and the bad-" continued Kevin.

"Forever and until the end." went on Antonio.

"'till Death do us part," finished Emily, holding her husband's hand and smiling alongside her friends.

Little noises could be heard coming towards the Samurai. Their zords were at the wedding too! The six Samurai looked at them and then at each other.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Friends Forever!" they said in unison.

* * *

AN: So what did you guys think? Thank you **StarSlingerSnitch **again! Hope you like this!


End file.
